We Will Never Know
by iluminnascent
Summary: Jack ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menemukan keberadaan jiwa Glen. Menemukan kemudian melindunginya. Onesided JackGlen. Fanfiksi pertama di fandom ini. Spoiler Retrace LVII. Contain a bit Boys Love. Take a look and leave me review if you don't mind.


**Author's note:** fakfiksi pertama saya di sini jadi mohon bantuannya! Dan, ah, berhubung saya juga baru pertama kali membuat pair JackGlen, jadi maaf kalau sekiranya OOC atau ada ide gila di sini. Spoiler alert untuk yang belum membaca volume 14 karena saya terinspirasi interaksi mereka di sana. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Jun Mochizuki and Square Enix. I only own the crazy plotline, orz.

**Warnings:** contain Boys Love, spoiler Retrace: LVII, kinda OOC and typo.

xoxoxo

Jack terpana melihat pemandangan yang sedang ia temukan sekarang. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pelariannya dari kejaran Lotti akan membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih kepada salah satu pelayan Baskerville itu. Kalau bukan karena Lotti, ia tidak akan bisa melihat sosok Glen Baskerville yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon seperti sekarang; terlihat sangat nyaman dengan posisi bersandar pada batang pohon besar di belakangnya.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau ia bisa melihat suatu hal yang sangat langka seperti sekarang ini? Ia yakin kalau Lotti pasti akan iri mendengar apa yang akan ia ceritakan kepada gadis itu. Tentu saja hal itu sudah pasti.

Pria berambut keemasan tersebut berjalan tanpa suara ke arah Glen kemudian mendudukkan diri sambil memeluk lutut di samping sosok kepala keluarga Baskerville tersebut. Jack menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat seekor burung hingga di kepala Glen.

"... Ada urusan apa kemari?" Glen bertanya tanpa membuka matanya; membuat Jack menduga kalau sejak tadi Glen sudah menyadari keberadaannya.

"Lho, kau bangun?"

"Aku bertanya padamu ada urusan apa kau kemari."

Ah, selalu saja seperti itu. Glen tidak pernah suka berbasa-basi. Selalu menanyakan langsung ke pokok persoalan. Bukankah dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan semua hal yang ada di diri Glen? Sikap tenang, sopan dan ramah walau sangat jarang berbicara sudah menjadi bagian dari pria itu. Dan tentu saja, Jack tidak pernah merasa keberatan.

"Bukan hal yang besar, sih." Jack menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Lotti sedang mengejarku, jadi kupikir kau bisa menyembunyikanku."

Glen mendesah pelan—masih memejamkan matanya. "Lagi? Kau tidak bosan ya?"

Putra ketiga keluarga Vessalius itu hanya tertawa hambar. Glen seharusnya tidak perlu bertanya hal seperti itu mengingat sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan Lotti yang selalu mengejarnya seperti sekarang hanya karena hal-hal yang remeh. Ketika tawanya mereda, Jack kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Glen; melihat kedua mata pria berambut hitam itu masih terpejam erat. Ia kembali tertawa—namun kali ini bukan tawa hambar—menyadari keberadaan sosok kecil di atas kepala Glen; membuat kepala keluarga Baskerville itu membuka kedua mata karena tawanya.

"—Rasanya aku ingin memperlihatkan sosokmu yang sekarang ke Raymond," ujar Jack dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Glen bertanya apa yang ia maksudkan barusan adalah Pangeran Nightray dan ia mengangguk. "Baik dia maupun Arthur tidak akan menyangka kalau pemimpin keluarga Baskerville sedang tidur sambil dihinggapi burung kecil di atas kepalanya!"

"Kau mengejekku ya?"

Jack menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengusir burung kecil di atas kepala Glen. "Eh? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya yang kemudian mulai menggaruk dagu. "Aku cuma mengatakan bahwa ternyata tidak ada perbedaan di antara kalian dan kami."

Kedua iris ungu Glen yang tadi lebih memilih menatap bosan ke arah tanah berumput di dekat kakinya perlahan melirik ke arah Jack. Ia mengatakan kalau Jack keliru mengenai apa yang diucapkan pria itu barusan. Baskerville tidak sama dengan keluarga bangsawan besar lainnya—dan itu memang benar. Baskerville tidak bisa mati dengan mudah seperti manusia kebanyakan namun sebagai ganti atas harga tersebut, mereka tidak diizinkan hidup seperti yang lainnya.

"—Tubuhku pun memiliki batasan seperti para Glen Baskerville terdahulu," ujar pria beriris ungu tersebut. "Sebelum saat itu tiba, aku harus meneruskan jiwa ini, kenangan, dan catatan hidupku ke wadah berikutnya..."

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau jiwamu pindah ke tubuh berikutnya?" Jack bertanya. Ia tidak pernah tahu dengan apa yang dikatakan Glen barusan. Ia tidak pernah mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di keluarga Baskerville mengingat keluarganya bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan keluarga tersebut. Ia hanya keturunan keluarga bangsawan kelas tiga. Hanya sekadar orang yang cukup beruntung bisa berteman dengan seorang Glen Baskerville.

"Bisa dikatakan, kepribadian yang umumnya menguasai tubuh dan pikiran berpindah ke wadah berikutnya. Tapi kesadaran kami tak akan muncul ke permukaan. Sedangkan tubuhku akan menjadi _chain_ setelah jiwanya pergi."

"Kau... menjadi _chain_?" Kedua iris _emerald_ Jack melebar mendengar penjelasan Glen. Ia tidak pernah mendengar hal semacam itu sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah tubuh bisa menjadi _chain_ hanya karena ditinggalkan oleh sebuah jiwa? Bukankah itu berarti tubuh Glen sebelumnya akan pergi ke Abyss?

"Tubuh ini penuh dengan kekuatan Abyss," ujar Glen yang menjawab pertanyaan di kepala Jack; seolah-olah pria itu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria di sampingnya. "Karena itu tubuh ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Kudengar dulu Celia pernah memperlihatkan _chain_ miliknya padamu."

Jack menganggukkan kepalanya walau Glen tidak melihat hal itu. Ia mengingat jelas chain milik Celia—_Humpty Dumpty_—yang bisa membelah dirinya berkali-kali. Jack berpikir kalau hal seperti itu sangat mengagumkan.

"Humpty Dumpty adalah tubuh Glen terdahulu yang berubah menjadi _chain_," kata Glen lagi yang membuat Jack membelalakkan matanya. "_Chain_ yang lahir pada tubuh Glen Baskerville memiliki karakteristik tersendiri. Mereka tertarik dengan jiwa yang pernah menghuni tubuh tersebut dan berusaha melindunginya. Karena hal itu, setelah _chain-chain_ tersebut mengikat kontrak mereka sering berperan sebagai tameng untuk melindungi kepala keluarga."

"Tubuh dan jiwa yang saling tertarik satu sama lain?" Jack bertanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit cerah di sela-sela pepohonan di antara mereka. "Bukankah itu romantis sekali? Aku rasa itu terdengar sangat romantis."

Bukannya mengomentari perkataan Jack, Glen memilih berdiri setelah sebelumnya sempat melirik sekilas ke arah pria berambut keemasan tersebut. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu terdengar romantis. Bukankah tubuh dan jiwa yang saling tertarik satu sama lain—seperti kata Jack—adalah sesuatu yang biasa?

Bagi Jack sendiri hal yang ia katakan bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Glen, ia berpikir kalau menjadi Humpty Dumpty adalah hal yang mengagumkan. Dengan demikian ia bisa menjadi orang pertama yang menemukan keberadaan jiwa Glen. Menemukan kemudian melindunginya.

Ia ingin seperti itu. Ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa selalu berada di samping Glen. Entah sejak kapan pemikiran semacam itu mulai muncul di kepalanya.

Sejak Lacie meninggal karena mengorbankan dirinya untuk Abyss?

Sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan kepala keluarga Baskerville itu?

Jack tidak pernah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Hanya satu yang ia tahu. Ia menganggap Glen Baskerville lebih dari sekadar sahabat baiknya dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan Glen hanya karena perasaan semacam ini. Selama ini ia juga yakin kalau Glen tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus seperti yang ia rasakan kepada pria itu. Karena ia tahu kalau Glen menganggapnya hanya seorang sahabat.

Lagi pula bukankah Glen menaruh perhatian lebih kepada Lacie?

Ia bisa merasakan hal itu. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana perasaan Glen ketika memandang gadis itu dan bagaimana hancurnya Glen karena kematian Lacie. Jack tidak pernah melihat Glen yang tidak stabil setelah Lacie pergi dari kehidupan mereka berdua; menjadi orang yang kadang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Sangat berbeda sehingga terkadang Jack tidak mengenali lagi siapa Glen yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan perasaannya kepada pria itu, bukan?

Kalau ia menyukai seorang Glen Baskerville.

Glen pasti menganggapnya sudah gila kalau ia mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"—Kau mau ke mana, Glen?" tanya Jack yang melihat pria berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja sepasang iris ungu itu menatapnya sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah hutan di depan mereka. Mungkinkah ia baru saja salah bicara sehingga membuat Glen memutuskan untuk pergi? Tidak. Ia masih ingin bersama pria itu. Tidak apa-apa jika hanya beberapa menit lagi.

"Aku lelah. Kalau kau datang, aku bicara empat kali lebih banyak dari biasanya," ujar Glen sembari membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut. Hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya membuat pria itu mendongakkan kepala; memandang ke arah langit. Ia kembali teringat perjumpaannya dengan Lacie saat hari bersalju. Senyum, tawa dan ekspresi gadis itu saat menyenandungkan nada yang dipakai sebagai nada jam saku yang ia buat bersama Jack selalu ia ingat. Ia tidak akan mungkin melupakan hal itu begitu saja.

"Seandainya... seandainya jiwaku mengembara selama seratus tahun tanpa berpindah ke tubuh lain, kurasa Humpty Dumpty yang pertama kali akan menemukan jiwa ini dibanding siapa pun. Humpty Dumpty akan menarik dan meraih benang tipis itu tanpa disadari oleh Baskerville," kata Glen lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau lebih memilih agar Humpty Dumpty yang menemukan jiwamu?" Jack ikut berdiri dan memposisikan dirinya di belakang sosok Glen yang mulai berjalan ke arah mansion Baskerville; membuat pria itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi punggung Glen. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama kali menemukan jiwamu dan menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri."

Pria berambut keemasan itu hanya tersenyum ragu saat Glen membalikkan tubuh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kalau saja bisa, ia ingin memeluk tubuh itu dan membenamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Glen; menghirup semua aroma dari tubuh pria itu. Ia ingin agar Glen menyadari bagaimana perasaannya. Ia ingin kepala keluarga Baskerville itu membalas perasaannya.

Namun bukankah semuanya sangat mustahil? Ia yang tahu akan hal itu memilih untuk menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, Jack," kata Glen sembari menggerakkan jemari tangannya ke arah dadanya sendiri. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu caranya. Jangan mengatakan hal yang bodoh."

Jack kembali tertawa; menyembunyikan keraguan dan resah yang ia rasakan itu di antara suaranya. Mengapa menyukai seseorang terasa begitu... menyakitkan? "Aku tahu," ujarnya pelan. Ia berjalan menghampiri Glen dan menarik lengan pria itu. "Aku hanya bercanda, kau tahu. Lagi pula apa yang bisa dilakukan orang biasa sepertiku? Aku hanya bisa menggoda gadis-gadis di kota dengan rayuanku."

Pemimpin Baskerville itu memilih diam. Ia hanya menurut dan tidak berkomentar saat Jack membawanya menyusuri jalan ke arah mansion tempat tinggalnya. Ia memang merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan pria berambut keemasan itu namun ia memilih untuk diam. Seorang Jack Vessalius akan memilih bercerita padanya saat ia ingin.

"Ah, aku penasaran apakah Lotti masih mencariku atau tidak." Jack mengerling ke arah Glen. "Kau mau menyembunyikanku 'kan? Ia bisa mengerikan sekali jika menyangkut dirimu."

"Kau tidak akan tahu kalau tidak melihatnya," kata Glen dengan cukup singkat.

Jack mendecakkan lidah pelan dan memainkan kepangan rambut keemasannya ketika mereka sampai di anak tangga yang mengarah ke pintu masuk kediaman Baskerville. Di anak tangga teratas, Jack terdiam dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Ia menunggu pemimpin Baskerville yang sekarang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Hei, Glen," panggil Jack; membuat pria itu mendongak. "Kalau suatu hari nanti aku bisa menemukan jiwamu lebih dulu dari Humpty Dumpty atau para pelayan Baskerville, kau mau memberiku hadiah apa?"

"Hal itu sangat mustahil kaulakukan, Jack."

Jack hanya terkekeh pelan sembari mengoyangkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke kanan dan kiri. Kedua iris _emerald_ pria itu menatap lekat ke arah Glen. Ia tahu kalau Glen tidak mungkin menjadi miliknya namun masih bolehkah ia berharap kalau ia bisa terus bersama-sama pria itu walau harus menyerahkan dirinya kepada kegelapan Abyss?

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, kau tahu?" kata Jack. Ia yang bisa melihat kedua alis Glen bertaut atas perkataannya hanya tersenyum lebar sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan memasuki kediaman Baskerville.

Ya, baik Jack dan Glen sama sekali tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kehidupan mereka di masa depan. Jack pun tidak tahu kalau suatu saat nanti ia akan 'merampas' nyawa Glen—orang yang dianggapnya lebih dari seorang sahabat—dengan tangannya sendiri.

**The end**

**Okay, tamat! Review ataupun concrit akan sangat dihargai dan terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu! #kabur**


End file.
